This invention relates generally to articles of jewelry, and has particular reference to a novel bracelet construction wherein the bracelet has one or more normally concealed chambers therein.
Bracelets or wrist bands having receptacles for pills and cosmetics and keys have been developed heretofore. Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,226 to Sheldon; 3,019,635 to Kling and 3,680,751 to TenBrook. The Sheldon patent discloses a wrist band having a receptacle for cosmetics or the like, Kling discloses a bracelet having an enclosure for a key and TenBrook discloses a curved pill container that is incorporated in a wrist band.
Other, less pertinent patents noted in the course of a preliminary search are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,308 and 2,787,893.